


DOPE DICK, er... Late X-mas Present really

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: As in they're all humans AU, M/M, Multi, Normal AU, PWP, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Broly decided that he’d get his boyfriend, yes his boyfriend a gift. A late gift. Poor Tarble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyazuline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyazuline/gifts).



> Look, it’s porn. It’s smut. I wrote it for a good friend. … Well okay, warnings, this is a normal AU. They’re all humans. (and there’s dubcon)
> 
> Preview: It really wasn’t long before Broly was slipping his tongue into Raditz’s mouth and Raditz was struggling to not be a weak kneed bitch, but hell Broly’s tongue was long.

How had he gotten himself into this position? Tied up, with his arms behind his back and only able to just grasp and make a loose fist--he was kneeling, with his head down to somewhat relieve the tension the position was bringing to his neck.

When the door opened, he looked up to see Broly stepping into the room and giving this exhausted smile. “Hey. You thirsty?” Broly had asked his tied up guest, coming over with a glass of water.

Tilting his head back, Tarble drank from the glass and then shifted, clearly wanting to move from his position but Broly didn’t really react or ask if Tarble needed anything else. No, Broly brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers through Tarble’s hair and smiled a bit more at the way his guest had flinched away so suddenly.

Tarble twitched, because he hadn't seen Broly's hand until it was too close. Tarble tilted his head back to look up at Broly, wondering yet again, how he got into this situation. He had been visiting with his brother and his family for the holidays and on his trip to a local store, Tarble had run into Broly and the two had an awkward, halting conversation before Broly had invited him over.

When Tarble agreed, they went to the apartment that Broly had--there, on the couch, Tarble had found out that Broly and Raditz had lived together. And were still living together. It didn't bother Tarble as much as he thought it would, but Broly had made him nervous and their conversation had become more and more of a silent conversation. Before long, Broly had our right asked Tarble if he'd be willing to help Broly with a gift for Raditz.

And all of that had lead him to this moment. Well. Somewhat this moment. Tarble had blindly agreed to help Broly and when Broly had explained himself, explained what he had to do for Raditz, Tarble was nervous. Was it a set up? But it wasn’t. He had agreed to it either way and here he was.

Broly had already started prepping him for Raditz, stripped him down--tied him up to a position that Broly had figured that Raditz would like and lied him back on the bed, just long enough to stretch Tarble enough to shove a vibrating plug into him and get Tarble to be on his knees. It was so surreal to Tarble, he didn’t expect to be so methodically taken care of by somebody who seemed so distant and even lazy.

The way Broly had stretched him open, smirking down at Tarble while he scissored his fingers and pumped them slowly into Tarble--stretching him in such lewd and noisy ways; ways he hasn’t been stretched in  _years._ Tarble had attempted to keep quiet, but he couldn’t stop his sharp intakes of breath or the way he half cried out before biting down on his lower lip. Every noise that he  _did_  make, Broly seemed to enjoy it.

In the now, Tarble had been spacing out and he didn’t quite hear what Broly had said. Tilting his head up once more, to keep looking up at Broly, he blinked and hesitated just a little. “I’m... sorry. What did you say?” Tarble asked, feeling distant and out of himself, like he’d been fucked multiple times already.

Broly just smirked at him and gripped at Tarble’s hair, forcing Tarble to tilt his head back more and his mouth opened and Tarble only let out this soft little gasp. Letting out a half abandoned laugh, Broly looked at Tarble’s mouth and his lips as he spoke. “I said Raditz should be home soon.... I’m surprised you’re so quiet. Maybe I should change that?” Broly was mostly talking to himself.

Either way, it had made Tarble grow harder and he found himself exhaling harshly. "I..." Tarble tried to speak, but he didn't get another word out before Broly interrupted him--

"Hold onto that thought." Broly murmured and he brought out a small remote from his (read: Raditz's) hoodie and turned it on. The buzzing wasn't too loud but in the silence of the apartment, it could be heard while standing next to Tarble.

The feeling was a little more frustrating than sexual due to the plug not quite hitting that sweet spot, but rather just making Tarble's skin crawl. And when his face twisted slightly, Broly decided to flip the switch up higher. He had five speeds on this toy and he was wondering if he should go to a higher speed.

A slightly protesting, but pleasured whine left Tarble's throat and his tongue came out, dashing across his lower lip. Broly watched with interest before releasing Tarble's hair finally, and boy it was hard for Broly to not push Tarble over and just have his way with the shorter man--he could see why Raditz was so attracted to Tarble.

Instead, Broly left the second speed on and set the remote on the chair sitting next to the bed--it was a make shift night stand--and then Broly left Tarble alone.

On the bright side, Tarble felt like he had to concentrate now. It felt like it was going to be harder to space out. He shifted and tried to angle his hips a little, but it felt like every way he could move, it only made the vibrations crawl up his spine more! Damn it.

Soon, he was left gasping and holding his back at a nearly uncomfortable angle that made it easier on his poor prostate. The most embarrassing part of this all was, while he leaned back, nearly on his palms, his hard cock was just right there for viewing for whoever would come into the room.

While Tarble was focused on not letting his prostate being consistently abused, Broly had just sat down on the couch just before Raditz opened the door to the apartment.

Looking up from his spot on the couch, Broly licked his lips a little and slowly stood up. “Hey.” Broly mumbled.

Raditz, for a moment, was startled by Broly and he squinted at the other man at the sight of his hoodie on Broly. Damn it! “You’re gonna stretch the hoodie out if you keep wearing it.” Raditz griped loudly, clearly frustrated with something outside this situation.

Unfazed by Raditz’s bitching, Broly went forward and actually crowded Raditz by the front door. He fully expected Raditz to react badly and a part of Broly wanted Raditz to put up some part of a fight, just because he wanted the surprise to be all that much more -- surprising.

Raditz, indeed, does react by not budging and staring at his roommate/boyfriend and felt his face starting to flush. Whatever mood Broly was in, Raditz was sure that he was about to be in the middle of it. So, Raditz put his palm on Broly’s chest to test what kind of mood the taller man was in. “A little close for a greeting, dude.” Raditz tried, figuring that he could try to play both courts until Broly decided to show his mood.

Well, Raditz didn’t have to wait for too long. Broly dipped down and, a little shyly still, pressed his lips against Raditz’s lips. Their kisses were still.... in the awkward phase just due to their whole “relationship” being just a new kind of thing. Hell, Raditz wasn’t really sure if Broly was his boyfriend but the guy really liked eating ass and if this his greeting, he’ll take it.

It really wasn’t long before Broly was slipping his tongue into Raditz’s mouth and Raditz was struggling to not be a weak kneed bitch, but hell Broly’s tongue was long. Not long after that, Broly was moving them from the front of the apartment and down the short hallway that led to the closed bedroom door to Raditz’s room.

Being pressed against the wall by Broly’s body was a blessing, Raditz groaned into the kiss and found himself gripping at his own hoodie while shifting to grind against Broly’s thigh, wanting to get things really going rather than just making out. They moved a little further and Broly just suddenly pulled away, which caused Raditz to groan loudly, in frustration of course, before he focused on Broly and frowned. “What’s the big deal?” Did Raditz go too far? He didn’t think so, he had gotten himself off on Broly’s thigh before.

Instead of answering him, Broly just gestures for Raditz’s closed door. Raditz, frustrated by the silent act and the game he didn’t know the rules to, grumbled very loudly about them stopping and he opened the door, turning around to face Broly again. “What? What is--” He stopped himself from talking because Raditz swore he heard a buzz and he wanted to listen closer to see if it was just the sound of his own voice to him or if it was something else.

Turning around to see what was causing the buzzing, Raditz was about to make a joke about it being his voice but he froze in place at the sight before him.

Tarble still had himself angled with his hips slightly in the air and his palms and calves mostly holding his body weight. He was biting his lower lip while concentrating harshly on keeping himself that perfect balance. When he heard Raditz’s voice, though, he opened his eyes and tilted his head before slumping against the bed more, suddenly crying out in pleasure as the plug vibrates intensely against his prostate. Tarble’s hips jerk up on their own and he settled back down, with labored breathing.

Raditz was stunned still, staring at Tarble’s naked, tied up body as he half fucked himself on the toy that was inside of him. Turning to look at Broly, he looked slightly suspicious.

Broly was only smug, and then he shrugged a little. “He agreed.” It was the only thing he had to say on the matter.

Looking back at his ex on the bed before him, Raditz slowly stepped forward and just stared for a little bit longer. He hesitated for a longer period of time than he’d ever like to admit before he finally got to the chair and pulled up the remote.

Tarble looked at Raditz, breathing heavily through his nose before he smiled at Raditz. “Ra--” He’s interrupted again, the buzzing becoming louder, even while inside of Tarble. In the middle of saying his ex’s name before he just moaned loudly, his hips working against the toy as best as he could while in his uncomfortable position.

It wasn’t too long before Broly came up on the other side of the bed and started stripping himself of his clothes. It was interesting to see how Raditz had this glossy look to his eyes while staring at Tarble, who just kept fucking himself as best as he could on that toy. Broly wasn’t a complete monster, he knelt on the bed and pulled Tarble closer.

Instead of actually going for his original plan, Broly just pulled Tarble flushed against him and gripped a bit roughly at Tarble’s face. He dipped his head down and immediately started sucking and biting at Tarble’s lips.

Raditz watched in awe as his current somewhat boyfriend just practically devours his ex-boyfriend, kissing Tarble like there was no tomorrow and suddenly Raditz realized he was on the outside and that was  _not_  fair. Quickly turning the toy off, Raditz dropped the remote onto the bed and eagerly stripped down.

Getting onto the bed behind Tarble, Raditz smoothed his hands over the rope--which was something that he and Broly didn’t have before, where did it come from?--before he grasped at Tarble’s plush ass. “Fuck.” Raditz breathed and slid his fingers over the base of the plug, then he started to pull the plug out, surprised at how Tarble’s body just wanted to keep it in.

Pulling away from the kiss, Broly turned his attention to Raditz and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him in for an intense kiss as well. In doing so, he effectively trapped Tarble between the two larger men and forced him to stay there.

Not that Tarble was complaining, but the plug was starting to come out and he pushed his hips back against it as best as he could while he listened to Raditz’s gratifying groans and moans, the slight click of teeth as Broly got more possessive and rough in the kiss.

It was when Broly wanted to pull away when the kiss ended, and the moment Raditz was free, he was trying to get Broly to lie back with Tarble right on top of him. As soon as he succeeded, he looked at the two of them, eyes darting from Tarble’s reddened face to Broly’s smug, but also reddened face. He grinned and grasped the base of the plug. Gently working the plug out, Raditz watched as it popped out. He groaned to himself. “Where’s the lube, Broly?” The sound of Raditz’s deeper voice had definitely surprised all three of them momentarily.

With his longer arms, Broly held one arm around Tarble to keep the smaller man against him, before he leaned over and under the bed, to which he pulled up a few bottles of lube and...No condoms.

Which didn't seem to really bother Raditz and Tarble was a little too focused on why he couldn't get more friction. Broly's arm held him down like a rock.

Raditz grabbed up one of the bottles of lube and checked it to see if it was water based--he knew Tarble had an irritation to oil and silicone based lube and he was thankful that he didn't have to worry about that now. He poured lube on his fingers and coated them liberally, then he parted Tarble's cheeks a little, before he slid two fingers into Tarble. "You're just so accepting of my fingers, Jesus Christ..." Raditz just spoke without thinking, thus not stumbling over his words.

The reaction he got from Tarble was a loud moan, the smaller man was trying to shift, trying to get Raditz to fuck his fingers into him but it just wasn’t working at this angle. But the reaction he got from Broly was a low--near in human growl of pleasure and Broly shifted his hips, rocking himself up against Tarble’s body. Tarble cried out, their cocks sliding against each other but it surprised him and he dropped his head against Broly’s chest, breathing heavily and dizzy with attention.

As much as Raditz wants to revel in the feeling of Tarble’s muscles against his fingers, he pulls his fingers out and pours some more lube into his hand and spreads it over his cock with ease. He released Tarble’s arms and then held his own cock steady while shuffling forward just a little more, grasping Tarble’s hip and pulling him back. The head of his cock slid into Tarble and there was a moment of just held breath from Tarble while Raditz just slipped in further--sure he was worried, but Tarble was so loose already.

“Did ya finger fuck him before, Broly?” Raditz grunted out, and pulled Tarble against himself, burying himself as deep as he could go.

Broly grinned at the question, but he didn’t need to answer, he just shifted and grabbed one of the other bottles of lube, pouring it into his hand and spreading it before slipping his lubed up hand between himself and Tarble. He wrapped his larger hand around Tarble’s cock, gently jerking it and spreading lube over Tarble’s cock and then over his own member and then he gently grasped both of their cocks and just held them their dicks together.

It wasn’t long before Raditz started to pull himself out of Tarble, only to thrust right back into him. Now, Raditz would have loved to just devote himself to making Tarble as fucked out as possible but just feeling Tarble around him again made him lose that idea and he set a pace.

With Raditz thrusting into Tarble, Tarble’s body moved and with his cock being cupped by Broly’s hand, his slick member was sliding and moving along Broly’s thickened cock. The sensation was--too much almost, just like it was almost too much to have Raditz thrusting into him and holding his hips like that. While Tarble’s arms were free, he had them on the bed to steady himself as much as his weak, shaking arms could hold him up.

His toes started to tingle as Raditz kept brushing and sliding against his prostate, Tarble’s breath hitched louder and he worked his hips against the dual sensations--it wasn’t too long before Tarble’s crying out in pleasure and spilling himself all over Broly’s dick and hand and some on his chest.

But, to his surprise, Raditz kept fucking him. Tarble’s body immediately started to feel a little to sensitive, but he craved that feeling and he just squirmed, still trying to meet Raditz’s thrusts. Raditz was getting sloppy and he dug his nails into Tarble’s small hips, not knowing and not remembering how easily Tarble can bruise.

A few more sloppy thrusts later and Raditz is moaning low in pleasure as he empties himself into Tarble--he pulled out of Tarble, as much as he doesn’t want to, he flopped over onto the bed and breathed heavily, dizzy and grinning to himself. “Great gift...” Raditz muttered.

Of course Tarble started to relax, still on top of Broly, and that’s when he realized Broly was still hard. Tarble shifted and looked up Broly’s chest to his face. Startled by the intense gaze from Broly, Tarble opened his mouth to ask what Broly wanted, and Broly just pulled Tarble up, kissing him again and situating Tarble on his lap better.

Tarble’s legs straddling either side of Broly’s hips and Broly pours more lube onto his dick, spreads it with a few quick strokes before bringing Tarble down onto his cock. He used Tarble’s relaxed and pliant nature to his advantage and he holds onto the smaller man’s already bruised hips, using those bruised hips to start fucking Tarble on his hard cock.

Broly was so much more thick than Raditz and Tarble’s eyes widened, but he’s still weak and he can’t stop himself from moaning loudly at the odd feeling of being so full with Raditz’s cum and Broly’s cock. A few thrusts in, Tarble braced himself on Broly’s chest and started to fuck himself, his head dropping down and his face twisted with pleasure and concentration.

Raditz found himself staring, watching the way Broly’s cock stretched Tarble’s hole like that and he squirmed himself, knowing what that feeling was like.

Watching Tarble as he fucked himself on Broly’s cock, Broly grinned to himself before his eyes flutter and he shifted. He put Tarble onto his back and held a leg off to the side while he started to fuck into Tarble at harsher pace, watching as Tarble unraveled and moaned and cried out in pleasure at every thrust.

He fucked Tarble into a second orgasm and before he came, Broly pulled out of Tarble and jerked himself off a little more before cumming all over Tarble’s heaving chest. When spent, Broly lied down on his side and dropped his head onto Raditz’s thigh, relaxing there.

Sleep soon claimed all three of them.

Raditz, when he woke up because he felt something moving, groggily reached out toward the nearest body and yanked Broly closer. It wouldn’t be until later that he realized Tarble had left them alone together.


End file.
